Pack of Winter Snow
Welcome to the Pack of Winter Snow, this group of wolves are merciless and cold-hearted leaving no room here for the gentle. Although, the only gentle wolves in the pack are usually the mothers and luna. These wolves pelts vary from dark colors to the brightest colors. Useful: Roleplay Page • Category • Join Requests • History & Lore =Pack of Winter Snow= Residents High Ranks Alpha :The alpha of the pack is the leader. He is the main one in control and sets the laws of his pack. They are not required to hunt with the pack, but most normally do. They demand respect and are in the position to exile, banish, or even kill those who do not show it. Though it is rare, this position can be challenged and if the challenger wins the fight than the challenger, being the new alpha, can do what he/she pleases with the previous leaders. This does not normally happen because it would result in a huge change within the pack. : Luna :Luna's are the female alphas of the pack and usually the alpha's mate. :None Heir :This is pretty self explanatory. :None Beta :The Beta is the second in command and enforces the law when the current alpha is not present. If both of the alpha die than the beta(s) take the alpha position and lead the pack, unless the alpha has said otherwise. This position cannot be challenged without the alpha approval. :(Open) Sentinels :There are four sentinels, two mated pairs, in the pack. Each pair is specially chosen by the alphas and betas. The alphas and betas train the sentinels to take their places if anything should happen to them. The sentinels, since becoming one can start as early as one year, don't usually have authority over the pack unless the alpha or beta have publicly given it to them. They are respected though. Messing with a sentinel is messing with the alphas and betas themselves. This rank cannot be challenged whatsoever. : : Elders :The elders of the pack are seven years and older. They are filled with wisdom and renowned strength. They are the ones that the alphas normally go to for advice. If they are wise, the elders are the only ones to whom the alphas may submit themselves to. The are respected as much as the alphas by the entire pack. :None Assassin :This position is given only to a Changer. Assassin is the most fitting name for this rank because it is self-explanatory. They are also spies for the pack. There can be a total of only three assassins in each pack. '' : Low Ranks Lead Warrior :''The lead warrior takes his/her orders directly from the alpha, and sometimes the beta. They are the main leader, general, or captain of the warriors in the pack. There is only one. :(Open) Warriors :The amount of warriors depends on the size of the pack. For a small pack there can be up to 5 and for a much larger pack there can be up 15. They are the guardians and protectors of the pack. The warriors will roam the pack lands ensuring it's safety. They are the ones that will keep watch at night. The warriors must be quick to think and remain calm in any given situation. Five Only. : Lead Hunter :The lead hunter is the one who leads the hunts. There is only one lead hunter. Whoever becomes a hunter must be quick to think as well. :(Open) Hunters :Like the warriors the amount of hunters depend on the size of the pack. Every member of the pack hunts, but these are the main hunters. '' : Lead Scout :''The lead scout is the leader of the scouts. :(Open) Scouts :The scouts are the scavengers of the pack. They will hunt small creatures and will help survey the land with the warriors. : Pup Watchers :These are the pup sitters of the pack. They will keep watch over the pups when the others may be out hunting or at battle. Don't be fooled into thinking that they are weak and soft. On the contrary the pup watchers can be the most vicious members of the pack, as long as you don't mess with their pups. They only watch pups up until the age of nine months. There is only up to about three pup watchers in a pack regardless of the size. Three Only. :(Open) Subordinates :These are the non-ranked members of the pack. They will still participate in fighting and hunting though. : Pups :I'm pretty sure that this is self-explanatory. : Omega :The omegas are the lowest of low in the pack, lower than the subordinates. Don't be surprised if they don't receive much respect if any at all. They are only placed in this position if they've done anything to disrespect the alpha. Sometimes a new member may be placed with this rank if the alpha is a bit mistrustful of them. Will be chosen by ''Luther.'' :None